I'll always be yours, even though you've moved on
by E.Bridget
Summary: When Zuko sends a letter to Aang asking for help whith his crazy, literally, sister Azula, two deaths will occur, but out of the ashes of the deaths a love will bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katara woke up in a dark chamber, feeling dizzy and stiff. She felt around for some kind of light, and found a candle, but before she could find a match to lightit she heard a deep, familiar

voice say, "Don't move let me get that for you." An instant later the candle and five others were lit, bathing the room in a golden glow. She looked around to find the person that the voice

belonged to. Katara's eyes widened and her searching, curious face split into a wide grin when she saw the dark hair, pale face and red scar of Fire Lord Zuko. She tried to get up to

greet him properly, but when she tried a stabbing, searing pain goes through her back and she remembered very scary, disturbing events. The smile that had been on her face slowly

melted as she remembered the fight. _" It was a year and __a half after Sozin's Comet. __They were all happy. Aang and Katara were married and living in the repaired __Western Air temple, Sokka and _

_Suki were __married and happily living on Kyoshi __island, Zuko and Mai were married and living in the Fire Nation Palace, and Toph __was living in Omashu with an Earth Kingdom guy she met a while _

_back during the __war. One day Aang received a letter from Zuko saying he needed help with Azula. __She was almost completely mad, she was hurting herself and nearly everyone that __came near _

_her. __She wouldn't eat __(they had to sedate her so they could force feed her), she was __constantly screaming and crying, and she was always blasting the walls of her __room with the super heated _

_blue fire or lighting. She was __close to destroying __herself the day Zuko sent the message, which disturbed him deeply. As much as __he hated his sister he wouldn't let her kill herself out of insanity. _

_He wrote Aang __asking him to __take her firebending away, because if she were to somehow escape __she would sadistically kill everyone in her path. __Aang immediately went to Katara so they could _

_discuss it. Katara remembered __saying, "It's probably the right thing to do, but you heard Zuko. She's completely __crazy, what if you get hurt? Do you know what would happen to the world? __What _

_would happen to me?" Aang __gently disentangled her hands from her dark __brown hair, and said, "Nothing will happen to me, I'm the Avatar remember? And __Zuko said he and Mai would be there to _

_help. You're coming too, __aren't you?" Katara looked him straight in the eyes (his brown eyes that were still so full of life) and said, " Yes, of course I'm coming. I wouldn't want you to have to go _

_alone." Aang gave her a __big smile and hugged her. Aang and Katara packed a few clothes and some food for the day's flight to the Royal City. Katara got both bags together and went outside to find _

_Aang already sitting on __Appa with Momo beside him. He had Momo all wound up trying futilely to capture a leaf that he had drifting in a wind current. Katara laughed with Aang when Momo finally _

_gave up and sat on __Aang's head chattering away. They left at dawn hoping to make it to the Palace by noon or early evening. The flight was pleasant, Appa needed little guidance seeing as to how _

_he had been to the Palace at least twenty times in the past year, Katara was lying in the immense saddle on Appa's back bending and shaping the clouds, and Aang was sitting in the crook _

_between Appa's head and body holding the reins loosely in his hands watching the newly shaped clouds float lazily by. They acheived their goal of reaching the palace at noon, they landed Appa in _

_one of the huge palace gardens and got their bags off of him so he could nap while they were gone. They walked up to the giant metal front doors and were about to knock when they saw a very _

_bored looking man in front of them. He looked up and said, " you must be the Avatar and his wife, correct?" Aang nodded, " Firelord Zuko is expecting us, although we might be a little earlier than _

_he was expecting." The man sighed and said, "well thank goodness you are here a little early then, because the Firelord has been pacing in circles around the entire palace today. The cleaning _

_maids are afraid he will wear a hole into the tiles." Katara couldn't help but giggle. Zuko had always been impatient about things he deemed important to be done but he had to wait to have __them _

_done. The man lead them into the entrance hall where he told them to wait while he went to retreive the Firelord. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Aang and Katara only had to wait about two minutes before the bored man _

__

came back with a regal, but happy looking Firelord behind him. The man

_announced Zuko then walked away bowing. Zuko walked up to Aang and _

_hugged him then went to Katara and hesitated before Katara said, "Come _

_on Zuko, you know you can give me a hug." Then she reached out and _

_embraced Zuko who now had a smile on his lips. _

_

* * *

_

_After a little talk on how everyone was doing, Zuko led them to a parlor of _

_some sort where they all sat down to discuss the issue at hand. "Zuko, is she _

_in prison? Or is she still in the intensive care center?" Aang asked him this _

_with a grim face as though he were about to go execute someone. Zuko _

_looked at him solemnly, "She was moved from the intensive care center to a _

_cell in the dungeon this morning. She ultimately refused to do it, so we had _

_to get someone to stun her." _

_

* * *

_

_Katara was a little stunned herself, how could someone be this crazy? She _

_remembered Azula was always level headed and very clever when she had _

_first met her. Katara sat pondering these things until they heard a knock on _

_the door. She saw a pale heart shaped face with dark flint colored eyes and _

_painted ruby red lips. _

_

* * *

_

_Altogether a very pretty face followed by dark black hair and a long slim _

_body. The person walked into the room, sat beside Zuko and gave him a _

_short but sweet kiss. Katara realized with a little pang of realization that it _

_was Mai, Zuko's wife/ longtime girlfriend (even though they're all in their _

_late teens early twenties Mai and Zuko have always been meant for each _

_other.) Wow, she'd changed a little over the year. Her eyes were brighter _

_and her face actually had a slight smile on it. Mai got up and went to Aang _

_who greeted her with a, "good afternoon" and a hug. Mai then went to _

_Katara and as she remembered she also said a pleasant, "good afternoon" _

_and gave her a gentle hug. Katara remembered Mai had smelled like cherry _

_blossoms in a summer breeze. _

_

* * *

_

_After the second round of greetings and everyone had sat back down Zuko _

_and Aang continued their conversation. Katara remembered seeing Aang's _

_face go back to looking grim and serious when Zuko mentioned taking away _

_Azula's bending. Later that night after Zuko and Aang had finished their _

_plans for tomorrow, and Mai and Katara had had a pleasant chat about how _

_life was doing for each of them, Zuko had another man show them to their _

_room for the night. Once they were up in the room Aang jumped silently out _

_the window and fed Appa some hay and gave Momo some fruit for the night. _

_Katara got changed into a light blue nightgown while Aang was out and _

_washed her face with some water from the basin on the night table. Aang _

_came back in and went to the bathroom. He came back out in a pair of _

_pants, with a little cloth in his hand. He bended some water from the basin _

_onto the cloth and washed a dripping spot on his face, no doubt a souvenir _

_of Appa's thanks for his dinner. _

_

* * *

_

_Then Aang walked over to the king sized bed covered in a soft, dark red _

_blanket with a gold trim and matching pillows. He folded his corner of the _

_blanket over then he sat down. Katara went and sat down beside him, when _

_he didn't look at her she gently cupped his chin in her hand and turned his _

_face toward hers. She remembered looking into his soft brown eyes and _

_asking him, " Why did you look so grim when you were talking to Zuko?" _

_He looked at her and sighed gently, "Katara" he said her name with so _

_much love and care that she remembered almost crying. "I know taking _

_Azula's firebending away is for the best, but when I took Ozai's away it was _

_completely dissatisfying. It was for the good of the world, and believe me I'm _

_glad I did It, but I just don't think it's right to take away someone's gift. _

_Even if they are completely mental. _

_

* * *

_

_Katara remembered feeling happy that none of this Avatar business had _

_gone to his head and that he still was totally good from the inside out, but _

_she also remembered feeling a little scared at what they had to do tomorrow. _

_Aang seemed to sense her feelings and gently lifted her over so that he was _

_cradling her in his arms. "It's going to be ok, I promise." Katara felt happy _

_at that moment, being this close to Aang always made her happy. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_When Katara woke up she was lying beside Aang, still being cradled. Aang was still _

_sleeping, she could remember hearing his soft breathing, he continued sleeping even _

_when she gently removed his arms and wiggled free from her spot. She went to the _

_bathroom and changed into her usual outfit: her blue pants with the traditional long _

_strips of fabric on the front and back and the white fur trim on the bottom, and her short _

_sleeved (thankfully, because it was really hot in the Fire Nation) matching blue shirt. _

_She went quietly out the back door of the room that led to a small patio where you could _

_see the ocean, and the garden where Appa and Momo were. When Momo looked up and _

_saw Katara he jumped up, flew over to her and started chattering happily away. _

_

* * *

_

_Katara remembered just standing there watching the sun come up with Momo sitting on _

_her shoulder, when she felt Momo leave her shoulder. She turned to see Momo fly into _

_the room, sit on Aang's back and start tapping his head with tiny, furry, lemur hands. _

_Aang groaned and mumbled something that sounded like, "Mhohmhoh, gerroff." Momo _

_responded by whacking Aang's head then quickly jumping off his back before Aang _

_could flip over to rub his head. _

_

* * *

_

_Aang looked over to Katara, who remembered Aang rubbed his eyes like a little kid, then _

_got up and walked over to her, "How long have you been up?" He asked. "Ummm… _

_about an hour or half an hour. I wanted to watch the sun." When she answered she _

_glanced down at their hands, which Aang had entwined as soon as he came over to her. _

_She happened to notice how Aang looked. _

_

* * *

_

_The child she knew was gone, now he was a strong fourteen year old, the smooth skin of _

_his neck flowed down to a muscular abdomen (otherwise known as a six pack) that came _

_from all his hard work in earthbending, and his reflexes came from his waterbending _

_training, she thought proudly, he already was agile from airbending, but the firebending _

_training definitely strengthened that too. Aang noticed her scrutiny, "What are you _

_thinking about?" Katara blushed (she remembered it was a deep blush), "I was just _

_thinking about you." Aang's cheeks turned a little pink, but then he grinned, "Oh, really? _

_What about me?" _

_

* * *

_

_She looked up at him, "Just how far you've come, I mean, a year and a half ago you were _

_frozen in an iceberg, and now look at you." Aang thought for a second, " You know, _

_you're right. I was trapped in an iceberg, but then I remember waking up to a beautiful _

_face." Katara blushed and giggled a little, "I think you should get dressed and we should _

_head downstairs." He smiled at her rational ness and went into the bathroom, and came _

_out in no less than twenty seconds. _

_

* * *

_

_They went down the large marble staircase, and into the entrance hallway, where a man _

_was ready to meet them, "The Firelord would like you to accompany him in the main _

_garden for morning tea." Aang led Katara into a beautiful garden full of blooming _

_cherry trees and a gorgeous pond with water lilies and turtle ducks, quacking as they _

_paddled their little webbed feet around. Katara remembered seeing Zuko and Mai sitting _

_at a wooden table on a little patio under a large cherry tree. They both walked over to _

_Zuko and Mai and sat down on the opposite side of them. _

_

* * *

_

_As soon as they sat down a lady dressed in a white robe that matched the cherry trees _

_and a dark red trim that matched the tea set came over and poured steaming hot tea into _

_the four dainty teacups. No one talked for a few moments while they drank tea and ate _

_tiny tea cookies. Then Zuko spoke, " We have to do it tonight. She almost killed another _

_guard, and she shot a blast of lightning that bounced off the wall and almost shot her." _

_Aang looked up from his cup of tea and sighed, "you're right, we can't put it off _

_anymore, how about twilight?" _

_

* * *

_

_Zuko nodded, "that's perfect, we can all meet just outside the prison. Nearly everyone _

_will be asleep at that time so it won't make anyone panic." Katara remembered feeling _

_thrilled that this was almost over, but scared that it was to come so soon. She looked over _

_to Mai, who glanced over at Zuko with worried eyes then looked back imploringly at _

_Katara. Katara realized they were both scared, for their husband's safety, but were going _

_to be strong just to get it over with. _

_

* * *

_

_After the morning tea everyone went where they pleased, Zuko had to sign some _

_documents for the general, Mai went with him. Katara remembered that she and Aang _

_went to the beach to swim in the water. Aang went to take Appa's saddle off so he could _

_come swimming too, then they both got on his furry back and flew the short distance to _

_the beach. When they got there Appa laid on the warm sand and went to sleep, Momo _

_followed suit and laid on Appa's back with one fuzzy wing over his face to keep out the _

_sun. _

_

* * *

_

_Katara laughed at them, they looked so silly and cute like that. She was already in her _

_bathing suit (the bottoms were shorts with the fabric pieces in the front and back, the _

_same length as the shorts, and her top was a pale blue strapless bikini top) so she just ran _

_and bended the water so it reached out and submerged her totally. Aang came in a few _

_moments later, in his orange trunks, with a huge splash. Katara remembered the feel of _

_the waves he made wash over her, and then she felt a loop being made around her wrist. _

_She looked over to see Aang using the octopus form to grab her wrist, she grinned and _

_remembered when she had taught him to use that form, it had been the day they went into _

_the Cave of the Two Lovers, and the day they met some nomads who loved music. She _

_countered his octopus attack by freezing the arm he was using and then making a wave _

_big enough to knock him off balance. Once he was off balance she was getting ready to _

_freeze his feet to the sandy bottom of the shallow part they were in when Aang suddenly _

_stood up straight and froze her feet to the ground instead. Then he blew an ice breath _

_above her, making it snow a little. _

_

* * *

_

_She giggled as the little flakes settled in her hair, then melted a short while later. Aang _

_came over to her and unfroze her feet so he could pick her up and lay her down on the _

_beach. He laid her so that she was on dry land, but the water was still lapping at her feet. _

_She relaxed as he leaned down to kiss her, softly, tentatively. Even though they were _

_married Aang never stopped being gentle, that's one of the things she loved about him. _

_They were both laying on the beach, just listening to the waves when they realized that it _

_was time to go. It was about half past noon and they would need to be dry for twilight. So _

_they got up, woke up Appa and Momo, and left the beach. On the way home Katara _

_bended the water out of her hair as well as her and Aang's clothes. _

_

* * *

_

_When they got back to the Royal City, they dropped Appa and Momo off at the garden _

_again and then Aang picked up Katara and jumped into the window of their room so they _

_could get dressed. Katara got her clothes from that morning on, and so did Aang. Then _

_after they were dressed they both walked down the huge, familiar, marble staircase to _

_meet the Fire Lord and Lady at the bottom. Zuko was in his outfit that he had worn on _

_the day he had done the agni kai with Azula, and Mai was wearing what she had worn _

_just about everywhere before she became Fire Lady. _

_

* * *

_

_By the time they had reached the prison it was twilight. The guards took one look at Zuko _

_and stepped out of the way. They all walked past dozens of cells, but they didn't stop until _

_they reached a giant door. Zuko shot a blast of flame into a hole in the center of it and it _

_opened. _

_

* * *

_

_They were let into a large room with one cell and another giant door behind it, the one _

_cell, Katara remembered, contained the former Fire Lord Ozai. He looked weak, but still _

_defiant and dangerous even behind bars. When they got close enough, he looked up and _

_let out a mirthless laugh. "Well, well. What do we have here? What could I have done to _

_be graced with the presence of the Avatar, Fire Lord and their lovely ladies."_

_

* * *

_

_Zuko looked at him, " We're not here for you, we're here for Azula." Ozai actually _

_looked a little scared, "what are you going to do with her? You couldn't possibly need _

_her for anything important, she's nearly completely crazy." Aang sighed, "that's why _

_we're here." Then Ozai's face seemed to darken as he absorbed what he'd said, " you _

_can't kill her, she'll just reverse it and kill you, and then she'll wreak havoc on your _

_precious little peaceful world." _

_

* * *

_

_He let out another laugh, " Then she'll come back and rule the world as Fire Lord and _

_then even the Avatar won't be able to stop her." Aang looked straight at Ozai, "No, she _

_won't be dying tonight, but she won't be able to firebend anymore." When Ozai opened _

_his mouth to speak he shuddered a little then fell over onto the floor looking like he was _

_dead, but then they heard snoring. Katara remembered that she and Aang had looked at _

_Zuko and Mai questioningly. _

* * *

" _He goes to sleep at a certain time now, we found that if he stayed up past twilight he _

_would start to whisper and try to plot with Azula, even though she's behind an entire _

_other door, so we decided to take precautions and give him some strong sleeping herbs _

_with his dinner." That makes sense, Katara thought. They made their way to the next _

_door, and before Zuko opened it he stopped right in front of it and turned around to face _

_them. He looked slowly at each face before him, " ok, when we go in there she will still _

_be inside the cell, but we're going to have to open the door and let her out to do this _

_properly." _

_

* * *

_

_Katara could remember feeling her heart begin to race as he said this. Aang reached out _

_and took her hand in his, helping her to calm down a little. She looked over at Mai who _

_returned the look of fear with warm, wide black eyes. Zuko saw them share the look and _

_took a hold of Mai's hand, "Remember she's really fast still, but her aim and sense of _

_direction are pretty off too. So, let's do this." _

_

* * *

_

_Mai got a blade ready in her hand, Aang got in a fighting position, Zuko opened his palm _

_to release a flame that would open the door, while Katara got her water out of its pouch. _

_The door opened as soon as Zuko pressed the flame into the hole. They all walked _

_cautiously into the room, spreading out around the room. Azula's senses seemed to be a _

_little dull too because she hadn't turned around yet. _

_

* * *

_

_Zuko walked up to her cage quietly and carefully, then unlocked it. As soon as the key _

_clicked Azula spun around to face them all. Her hair had grown back to its usual length, _

_but her face still had the same crazed look as the last time Katara had seen her. Azula _

_laughed, " What do we have here? Zuzu you shouldn't you be giving orders at the _

_palace? The Avatar has come too! Shouldn't you be keeping the world at peace? Oh! And _

_that terrible water tribe girl has come too."_

_

* * *

_

_She looked them all over, but paused at Mai. "You…YOU!" Mai seemed a little _

_startled, wondering how she could possibly remember everything. Azula started shouting _

_again, " YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU SHOULD FEAR ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET _

_MY BROTHER DIE THAT DAY AND YOU SHOULD STILL BE LOYAL TO ME!" Mai _

_looked at her, "Azula, I have told you already, but I will say it again, I love Zuko…" she _

_didn't get to finish her sentence, Azula struck her right in the heart. _

_

* * *

_

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as Katara remembered. She remembered _

_Zuko screamed and shot a series of fireballs at Azula, Aang moved to protect her _

_while he was advancing on Azula, Mai's body layed silently on the floor beside the _

_spot where Zuko had been standing, and Katara was trying to get a good angle on Azula _

_so she could freeze her hands and feet. Before Katara could even think, or was even _

_paying attention to anything else besides the angle, she heard a mirthless laugh and a _

_scream of pain. She turned to see Aang on the floor, just like Mai, in a large pool of his _

_own blood._

_

* * *

_

_Katara remembered the inense pain she felt going through herself and then she saw _

_Zuko looking at her, they looked into each other's eyes and shared the same look of _

_murderous hatred for Azula. Zuko nodded and Katara understood it to mean, " Ok, this _

_isn't working. Just kill her." Katara let all of her rage and pain out then looked straight _

_at Azula. Azula looked back at her with an evil grin, but the grin faded. Zuko looked over _

_at Katara, wondering what had made Azula go so still. _

_

* * *

_

_Katara was bloodbending. She had never thought this power would become so useful. _

_Katara held her still while Zuko shot her full of lightning. Katara let her go and she _

_slumped to the floor, dead. _

_

* * *

_

_Katara ran to Aang, she could still feel the intense pain in her back and the tears running _

_down her face like twin waterfalls. She fell beside him on her knees and tried in vain to _

_heal him. Zuko knew there was no helping either of them so he just leaned over, picked _

_up Mai and gently laid her beside Aang. Then he sat down beside Katara, and the _

_Firelord wept for both his friend and his wife. _


	4. Chapter 4

The pain ceased and Katara slumped back into the bed. She was silent as the tears

running down her cheeks. Now she remembered all of it, and how horrible it was. She sat

back up and looked over at Zuko.

* * *

He was standing quietly beside her, his face calm and sure, but his amber eyes sad, with

slight dark circles beneath them. He was in his morning robes but his hair was down

instead of its usually required topknot. Katara sighed as she looked down at herself,

someone had changed her clothes; probably one of the healers. Katara looked up at Zuko

again, " How long has it been?"

* * *

Zuko looked at her, "About two weeks, the funerals will be held in another two days. The

healers weren't expecting for you to wake up so early, they felt sure you would be asleep

for about a month." Katara thought about this, "I wasn't hurt though…" "_at least not _

_physically"_, she thought.

* * *

Zuko seemed to understand what she was saying, "You weren't hurt physically, but you

received such a severe mental and emotional blow that it had somehow blocked the chi

path that flows through your heart. The healer has mended it, but she said you will have a

little trouble bending for a couple weeks." Katara thought about this, then accepted it, "

So, am I allowed to get out of bed then?" one of the healers walked in just then, " Yes,

ma'am you may get out of bed and go about your usual business, but try to be careful and

work on your bending a little at a time."

* * *

Katara looked at the woman and smiled, "thank you, for your help." The woman bowed

and exited the room. Katara looked over to Zuko again, "May I leave?" Zuko looked

inquiringly at Katara and answered a little unsurely, "Yes… you may leave, but do you

mean this room or the entire Royal City?" " I mean both. I can't stay here, I wouldn't

want to trouble you with my presence, I need to go back to the Western Air Temple and

pack up everything. Then I'm going to go live somewhere in the Earth Kingdom

probably. Where Appa, Momo, and I will be able to live peacefully."

* * *

Zuko's eyes widened, " No, you can stay here at the palace. You'll be closer to the South

Pole and Kyoshi Island, if you stay here. You can have the guest room, and come and go

as you please!" Katara could hear the slight notes of desperation, love, and pleading in

his voice. She decided he was right. The Earth Kingdom was in the middle of the world,

but the Fire Nation was off to the side.

* * *

She would be free to go see everyone else without the hassle of going over weeks worth

of land and sea just to visit for a couple of days. She laughed quietly, it sounded like a

vacation, but she remembered something, "what about Appa and Momo? What about my

and" Katara stopped for a moment and took a gasping breath then finished with tears in

her eyes, "Aang's stuff back at the Air Temple?" She looked over at Zuko, who held his

arms out to her.

* * *

She gratefully got up and they embraced. Katara held him tightly like her life depended

on him, and Zuko returned the embrace, but gently. He stroked her hair and spoke quietly

and soothingly, "Tomorrow morning you and I will go and retrieve all of the things from

the Air Temple. Appa and Momo can stay here too. I'll have someone make them a

permanent shelter just outside your room, and they will also have free range over the

land. Katara felt happy at that moment, but she also felt very painstakingly and achingly

sad.

* * *

After Katara and Zuko both pulled away from the hug, Zuko showed Katara to her room.

"If you want dinner, then I can have someone bring it up to you." Zuko had paused at the

door waiting for her answer, " Yes please, that would be nice. Thank you." He left the

room and softly closed the door.

* * *

Katara realized that her and Aang's belongings were on the bed. She went to pick up

Aang's and put them in a drawer in the dresser beside her bed, and then unpacked hers.

After she was done unpacking she heard a gentle, tentative knock on the door, "Come

in!" A short man with soft eyes and a white beard came in bearing a dinner tray, "Here's

your dinner ma'am." Katara smiled, "Thank you" The man bowed and left, quietly,

closing the door behind him.

* * *

Katara then sat down to a dinner of grilled fish, bok choy, some assorted fruits, and then

some tea for her drink. She finished her dinner and went to take a bath. The bathroom

was moderately sized and just perfect for one or two people. She turned on the tap and let

the tub fill to it's maximum height .

* * *

Katara undressed then stepped carefully into the bathtub and just laid there in the warm

water. After a while she stood and washed herself, then drained the dirty water and

refilled the tub again. This time instead of laying down, she sat up in the middle of the

tub and tried out her waterbending. On the first try nothing happened, but on the second

try she focused more and she was able to curl the water into a tiny wave.

* * *

The satisfaction made her smile. "That's enough for today" she said to herself, "I think I

should probably go to bed now." She got out, wrapped herself in a towel, and went back

into her room. She put on her night clothes and then went to the window, where she

looked out into the garden to see Appa lying flat on his belly with all six of his legs

spread out on the according side. Momo was curled up on Appa's back sleeping

soundly.

* * *

Katara felt a wave of tears trying to pour out of her already tired eyes, at the sight of

Aang's beloved friends and guardians. She fought back the tears, went to climb onto the

bed, and fell asleep in the middle of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Some time around midnight Katara woke up, she had heard a strange groaning sound.

She got up, and looked outside to see if it was Appa, but it wasn't. He was still sound

asleep. She waited for a moment, and she heard it again. It was a faint groaning sound,

this time followed by a violent thump and a gasp of pain.

* * *

Katara went out of her room and into the slightly cooler corridor, where she could now

hear whispers and feet padding against the marble floors. Katara followed the sounds

through the right corridor, and after a short flight of stairs, to the Firelord's bedroom.

Katara didn't have to come much closer than she already was to hear a familiar voice

whispering orders and someone else going to fulfill them. She knocked quietly, then

heard the feet stop. The familiar voice spoke a little louder this time, and then the feet

started walking towards the door.

* * *

Katara saw the gold handle turn, then a pair of soft, pale gold eyes and a face that looked

slightly weathered but still pretty. Then the familiar voice said, "Yuki, don't keep Lady

Katara waiting, let her in please. Yuki backed away from the door and opened it wider.

Allowing Katara to step quietly into the room. The first thing she saw was Zuko,

thrashing around on the bed.

* * *

His eyes were closed, but he had a pained expression on his face, so he was sleeping, his

bottom lip and right cheek were bleeding. It looked like he was having a drastic

nightmare or there was something seriously wrong with him. She turned to the other

person in the room. It was the woman with the familiar voice. "_She is the healer who _

_had helped me." _Thought Katara.

* * *

The elderly woman looked back at her, she seemed to understand what Katara was

thinking, "We don't know exactly what's wrong with him. It just seems as though he's

having a horrible nightmare. All of his vital signs are good, this seems to be a purely

mental case." The healer was now consulting a scroll of medicinal herbs. Katara looked

back at Zuko, _"Maybe I can help him."_ She remembered what she had done for Jet when

they were in the Earth Kingdom, all she had to do was somehow hold him still and place

her hands on the sides of his head, just below the temples. "How long has this been going

on?" The healer looked up, "Hmmmm…. It started the night after his wife and the

Avatar died. So I think it might be connected to their deaths."

* * *

Katara sighed and wondered why she wasn't having horrible nightmares. "Is there a bowl

of water in here? I think I can help him." The Healer looked up, startled at Katara's

change in tactic, "Yes there is, right over there, on the dresser. But remember what I said

about your bending." The healer wagged a disapproving finger at her. Katara giggled

sheepishly then walked over to the dresser and brought the bowl to the bedside table.

Zuko's thrashing was hard, like an invisible rope was jerking him around. She set the

bowl down, then sat on the bed beside Zuko. His thrashing continued vigorously, causing

him to turn and violently hit his head against Katara's side. Katara heard the crack before

she felt the pain. She gasped, then probed her fingers along her ribcage. It was just a

crack, there wasn't a break.

* * *

After a silent moment of pain, Katara got back to her task. She carefully lifted Zuko's

head onto her lap. His thrashing stopped abruptly, instead he became very, very tense and

his breathing became quicker and shallower. Katara concentrated with all she had and

quickly bended the water into healing gloves around her hands. She placed them gently

on either side of Zuko's head.

* * *

As soon as the water touched him, he became gradually less tense and his breathing

became deeper and slower. Soon he was lying limply on Katara, his breathing normal and

the thrashing stopped. She slowly moved the gloves from his head, and took care of his

bleeding lip, and cheek, and then his recently bruised forehead. The healer watched

quietly as Katara bended the water back into the bowl, with some difficulty, "I think you

should come back again tomorrow night, same time." Katara looked up, "Yes I was just

thinking the same thing. It can't possibly need just one healing session."

* * *

The healer nodded, "Yes I believe you are right, but Lady Katara please do not tell him.

He doesn't know about any of this. I fear that if he does know about it, it may cause him

to stress over it, and that might make it worse." Katara looked into the healer's pleading

eyes, "Of course I won't tell him. Does anyone else know besides us and Yuki?" The

healer thought for a moment, "Hmmmm…. Actually, yes, his majesty's Uncle Iroh

knows. That's it though, no one else knows."

* * *

"Ok, then this should work nicely. You can go to sleep now, I'll watch over him for a

while, just to see if it starts up again." The healer smiled at her, "Thank you ma'am."

Then she gave a small, creaky curtsy and left the room. Katara watched the door close,

then leaned back against the headboard, with Zuko's torso still laying on her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

After about half an hour Katara, sure it wasn't going to start again, moved Zuko back to

his pillow, and gently got off the bed, careful not to disturb him. She crept out of his

room and slipped back into her own. She then she fell asleep in the middle of the bed,

with a smile on her lips.

* * *

The next morning Katara woke up, bathed, and dressed herself, then went down to the

informal dining room where she was to meet Zuko for breakfast. The Firelord was

already there, pleasantly talking with the server. When Katara walked in he immediately

looked over at her, he met her eyes for a fleeting moment then turned back to the server

who bowed and left to retrieve their breakfast. Katara seated herself across from Zuko

just as he turned back to her. " Your hair isn't up today."

* * *

It was more statement than question, but Katara answered anyway, " Yes, I thought I

might leave it down. Your hair isn't up either." Zuko grinned impishly, "Good point."

The server came back in just then with their breakfast. She tripped on a snag in the carpet

and the bowls both dropped onto the floor spilling the hot broth everywhere. Zuko got up

just in time to catch her, and place her gently back onto her feet.

* * *

The poor girl was crying, and her face was flushed a bright red. She kept stammering, "I-

I-I'm s-s-s-s-so, sorry, y-y-you're H-Highness. Then she dropped to the floor kneeling at

Zuko's feet. Zuko took her hand and pulled her up, "There's no reason to be sorry Ling, it

was an accident, and sadly they happen whether you want them to or not. Go to the healer

and have her give you some tea with honey to relax you a bit."

* * *

Ling's tears had dried, but her dress was wet from the broth, "Ling! Wait a minute; let me

dry your dress for you. You'll catch a cold that way." I had to concentrate really hard to

do it, but I managed to get the warm broth out of her dress. Ling smiled, said thank you,

and bowed her way out. Zuko smiled at me, "That was really nice of you. I feel bad for

her, she's new, and her parents died of a fever just a few months ago. She's a really hard

worker, and a nice girl too." " I think that was really nice of you, I felt really bad for her.

She did look truly sorry too." Zuko thought that over, " She was, and I believed her. Now

let me get rig of this snag and then you and I are going to make breakfast."

* * *

Zuko sent a small flame at the snag, which burned away quickly, then took the flame

back and extinguished it. I thought he might not want a stain in the carpet so I refocused

and pulled the remaining broth out of the carpet, which I then bended neatly back into

bowl. Then I turned to Zuko his lips were pursed, "What?" "You're bending seems to be

coming back nicely, do you still have to concentrate much?" I thought of lying, just so he

wouldn't worry, but I didn't. "….Yes, and no. With some of the harder things, like

pulling the water back out of something yes, but with easier things like just moving water

I don't even have to think about it."

* * *

"That's good, but remember what the healer said, don't do to much at once or you might

re-block it." I opened my mouth to say something about how I wasn't going to strain

myself when he said, "Ok, breakfast. What should we have?"


	7. Chapter 7

We ended up having a simple breakfast of rice and vegetables. Zuko almost burned the

vegetables in the pan, but they survived, and they were still good. After breakfast Zuko

and I left the dining room to go check on Ling. I still felt bad for her, and I wondered why

she would be so scared of Zuko, or maybe it was something else.

* * *

I decided to ask Zuko about it, he replied with almost a grave tone, "she worked for a

slave master before she came here. At the tiniest mistake, accident, misunderstanding, or

if she reached her physical limit, she was punished severely. She was sent there after her

parents died. She lived there for about a year before we found where the slave master was

keeping her and many others, we released them all but instead of going to live at the

infirmary where she could heal quietly, she insisted she wanted to come work at the

palace."

* * *

"Is that why she was pleading so much? She expected you to punish her?" Zuko nodded,

"She is still learning that we won't punish her like she was before. I think it's hard for her

to grasp that we won't beat her for tripping over the carpet or accidentally spilling some

tea. I think it's just one of those things that time will have to heal." I gazed solemnly at

the floor and thought about three other things that time would hopefully heal. Not a

moment later I felt a hand on my back, steering me in a different direction, and I heard a

light teasing tone, "Wrong way, the infirmary is to the left. What's got you so

distracted?"

* * *

I thought about what I should say, "Nothing, I'm just anticipating the trip home." _Real _

_smooth Katara. _I watched as Zuko's smile fell a little, "It'll be all right Zuko, we'll go,

I'll get the rest of everything packed and then we'll come back here…to my new home.

Ok?" Zuko's smile lifted, "Ok, but promise me you won't try to escape tonight. I

don't want to have to bring out my amazing tracking skills just for you." I bent over and

laughed.

* * *

Soon after that we made it to the infirmary, where we found Ling sitting on a bench under

a blossoming cherry tree drinking what looked like a mug of the hot honey tea Zuko had

suggested. Ling's placid, content expression brightened when she saw Zuko, she

immediately put down her mug and knelt on the thick grass, "Your Highness." Zuko bent

down and helped her up, "Ling, if I send you to the infirmary to get better then you don't

have to kneel every time I come toward you. It doesn't help anything, Ok?" Ling looked

admiringly at Zuko, then began to kneel back down before correcting herself, instead she

just hung her head, "I'm sorry your Majesty, it was compulsive. I will try harder in the

future."

* * *

Zuko smiled encouragingly, "Good, now finish your tea, and then when you're

ready, the cook is expecting you back in the kitchen." Ling nodded and obediently began

to sip her tea. Zuko motioned for me to follow him into the infirmary where we met the

Healer. Zuko worriedly asked, "How is she doing?" "She's fine, your Highness. She just

needed to be calmed down. But… there is something else." Zuko's eyebrows moved

together in a worried line, "What is it?" The Healer gave a great sigh, "She's pregnant."

Zuko's jaw dropped, but he quickly snapped it back into place, "What! How?" The

Healer was about to explain "How" when Zuko hurriedly said, "Wait, I know how,

but…how?" The Healer smiled at his obviously frustrated and disgruntled expression,

"That's what I asked, and she told me everything. She said exactly the night

before you found the slave master's hiding place her old boyfriend, who was also there,

well, err, took advantage of her and… I think you can understand the rest your Majesty."

Zuko stood there with his face full of shock. I felt the same shock wafting off of me.

Who would take advantage of such a sweet girl? I looked over at Zuko, and I could see

his shock turning into anger. I knew only to well that the anger would soon change into

fury. "Umm, I'm sorry but we really should be going. Thank you for your help ma'am."

The Healer gave a creaky bow as I grabbed Zuko's hand and swept him out of the room

before he blew it up.

* * *

I tried to get Zuko going in the opposite direction from where I could see Ling walking to

the kitchen, but it didn't exactly work. He was walking so fast and I could hear him

breathing, he was taking in deep breaths, like he was about to blow fire. I think Ling

heard him too, because she turned when we got close and her happy face slipped and

turned to what looked like utter terror. She froze on the spot, as Zuko kept walking

towards her. I hated to see him like this, he only gets this angry because he cares.

He reminded me of Aang, when he would go into the Avatar state out of anger or extreme

sadness. I did the only thing I could think of. Once Zuko stopped in front of Ling, and I

could see he was about to blow, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head

against his back. I could feel his muscles tense at the unexpectedness of my plan of action

then relax as his anger slowly melted. As soon as his entire body relaxed I let go, and

turned him to face me, " Zuko, I know why you're angry, but you need to get a handle on

it. You can't take it out on her, it isn't her fault. Relax, breathe, then talk to her."

* * *

Then I re-wrapped my arms around his waist, laid my head on my chest, and listened as

his heartbeat slowed to a normal level. I let go when it slowed and allowed him to turn

back to Ling, "Ling, I'm so sorry I scared you. Please, accept my apologies. I was only

angry for what I had heard and not your predicament." It took Ling a moment before she

finally regained her voice, "Your Majesty, I accept your apologies. But it is true, what

you heard. Please allow me to stay, I will continue to work, even through the ninth

month." She knelt down " Also please accept my apologies your Highness, I should not

have frozen like that. You have given me no reason to cower every time you come

toward me angry or every time I make a mistake."

* * *

Ling bowed on her knees until her nose was touching the stone path, and until Zuko

reached down and helped her up. "I accept your apologies, and I'm glad you think so

highly of me, but this time it was probably right of you to freeze like that. I was angry but

it was short lived. You will stay at the palace as long as you want, but since you are

pregnant you will take a break when I tell you to, and stop working when I tell you to.

Understood?" Ling's happy smile returned and lit up her pretty face, "Thank you your

Majesty. But I must be going now, the cook is expecting me." Then Ling hurried off to

the kitchen.

* * *

After Ling disappeared around the corner Zuko turned to me, "Katara, what sort of

method was that?" I smiled, "You were only angry because you cared, all you needed

was someone to understand…and that someone happened to be me, at that moment."

Zuko thought it over, "Ok, and I think you're right. By the way, Uncle is coming with us

to your home, is that ok?" I nodded, "Yes, that's fine. He hasn't seen it yet has he?" Zuko

laughed, "No he hasn't, and he's been wanting an excuse to get out of the palace for a

while."


	8. Chapter 8

After five minutes of playing "find Uncle Iroh", we finally made it onto the ship. It was

one of the largest ships available. I didn't understand why we needed it to be so large, it

was only Zuko, Iroh, the crew, and me. Zuko explained that it was only a matter of

comfort, he did not like small ships. Since we were going by ship instead of Appa we had

to go the long way.

* * *

The long way was… long. "Are you sure there isn't another way?" Zuko sighed, "Yes,

Katara, I am _positive_ that there is no other way." I crossed my arms and stared out to the

sea, how warm and inviting it looked… "I'm going out." Zuko jumped at my sudden

exclamation, I laughed at his exasperated face. "_Where _are you going out to?"

"The water of course. Would you like to come too?" I put on my most innocent face and

watched as his exasperation turned to disbelief. He shook his head, "Katara, I understand

that you're a waterbender, but _come on_! We're going at full speed, and do you remember

anything the Healer said?" I switched from innocence to indignation, "Zuko, that

doubtfulness you have is really pushing it. When have I ever doubted your firebending

skills?" "_This isn't about doubt!"_

* * *

Zuko put his hand over his face then turned to look at Iroh, who was watching us with an

amused expression, "Uncle, _please_ tell her that this is ridiculous! She'll hurt herself!

She'll drown! Something of that sort!" Iroh walked over from his spot and put a hand on

Zuko's shoulder, "Only the frog knows how far it can jump, no one else can determine

it." Then he motioned me to the water and patted Zuko's shoulder, "Why don't you

go with her, to supervise, just in case." Then he smiled and walked away. Zuko glared at

me then went to change his clothes. I smiled and skipped along behind him to my room to

change.

* * *

When I came out there was no sign of Zuko, I only saw Iroh playing pai sho with one of

the crewmembers. I sighed and walked to the middle of the ships deck, "_I guess I'm _

_swimming alone today." _I smiled as I began to run towards the side of the ship, but I

stopped abruptly when a wave of heat passed right behind me. I saw Zuko coming out of

the inner part of the ship, his arms raised in clearly defensive stance. He threw another

rope-like flame at me.

* * *

I quickly pulled water in front of me, froze it the shoved the ice block at him. Then I ran

towards the side, flipped over it, and dived in. As I surfaced I heard Zuko's splash at least

ten feet to my right. When I saw him surface I waited for him to strike first but instead I

heard, "That was good, you're not concentrating as much. And just so you know, I wasn't

doubting you. I have full faith in you. It's your pride and will power I don't trust." I think

my jaw dropped, " You're one to talk about pride! What about my will power!"

* * *

I froze the water in front of me and stepped onto it. Zuko was now only three feet away

from me he didn't have to yell anymore at least, "I'm just saying, that sometimes your

pride gets in the way of your rational side. That's all. You have a strong will, but I think

you push it to hard sometimes." _Hmmm… I can see his reason in that_. "Ok, you win. Lets

play now." The ship was now several feet away; I guess Zuko told the captain to slow

the ship down for our little excursion. I propelled myself backward on my little iceberg to

pick up Zuko.

* * *

He climbed on then I propelled us forward to the ship. Once we made it to the side I let

Zuko grab the ladder that led back to the deck and I just lifted the water under me high

enough for me to just step onto the deck. When we were both on the deck we went to

opposite ends and waited for the other to make the first move. Iroh was now drinking

some tea, and had just turned to watch us "play". Zuko made the first move, he shot a

volley of fireballs.

* * *

I quickly ducked the first three and blocked the four coming at my center. Next I pulled

water from both sides of the ship (making it rock somewhat) and made the two waves

crash down on Zuko. He moved slightly to the left where he was out of most of the

impact, but still got considerably wet. Almost before I had time to think Zuko had

jumped in the air and came down with his hands palm down to the floor, creating a wide,

stream of fire that rushed at me intensely. I took all the water from the deck and ran it

forward to meet the stream of flame.

* * *

They crashed together making a thick steam rise up from the collision spot. Both of us

were breathing pretty heavily, but we still bowed. It was a tie. The next moment the

captain came down wondering if there was a storm, he said it sounded like a big one

judging from all the booms, crashes, and waves. Iroh shook his head, "No captain, it was

only their playtime." He motioned toward us, "As you can see from the amount of steam

and scorch marks on the deck, they had lots of fun too."

* * *

The captain bowed to Iroh and went back to the upper inner part of the ship. Zuko turned

and smiled, "Good game. I think your healing is almost done." I smiled back, "I think so

too, I'm ready to take a nap though." I walked towards the entrance to the inner part of

the ship and accidentally brushed Zuko's arm on the way there, "_Ouch_!" I swiveled on

the spot to see him looking at a shiny red burn on his arm.

* * *

"Hmmm, that last wave of fire must have brushed me." He didn't look or sound

concerned about it, but just in case, I took some water from the deck and wrapped it

around one of my hands. The burn was gone in less than twenty seconds. Zuko watched

in fascination as I let the water slip back through my hand, "Thanks." He smiled, leaned

forward and kissed my forehead then whispered, "Have a nice nap."

I looked up at him and smiled. I walked into my room, changed out of my wet clothes

and laid down on my bed. I was going to need a lot of rest to keep my emotions in check

when we got there.


	9. Chapter 9

"Katara…Katara? _Katara_!" I jerked awake, and saw Zuko sitting on the edge of my bed

shaking me awake. I glanced around groggily then looked up at him questioningly. He

laughed a little, "We're here. Get up, get dressed, and come out onto the deck." Then he

got up and left me to change.

* * *

I yawned, stretched, then got up and changed. Next thing I was on the deck, looking

around for Zuko. Only he and I were going to the temple, it wouldn't take a lot of people

to carry the rest of the stuff back. I found him by the boarding plank, which had been

lowered to rest on the grassy land. He was speaking to Iroh who had a grin on his face,

and he looked a little embarrassed when I walked over to him.

* * *

When I reached them Iroh turned to me, "Katara remember that the river runs deeply, just

as memories do. Just as the river flows around rocks instead of stopping at them, so

should you." I gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled, "Don't let the memories of this

place keep you down, it's ok to remember and feel sad, but don't let the memories keep

you from moving on." I smiled and hugged him. Then a warm hand grasped my shoulder,

I turned to see Zuko looking at me with calm amber eyes. We left for the temple in a

matter of moments.

* * *

It took us a little while to reach the temple, because a ship could only get us so far,

obviously. About halfway there Zuko began to drag his feet, I heard it and looked over.

He looked like he was about to pass out! I quickly stepped closer to him in case he did

fall, and noticed that his arms were shaking. "Zuko, are you ok?"

* * *

He nodded his head slightly. His jaw was tense and beads of sweat were beginning to

form on his forehead, even though it was rather cool. "Zuko look at me." He didn't turn

his head, he continued to stare stubbornly forward. I could see the temple when his eyes

closed and he slumped forward to the ground.

* * *

I caught him, but I had to strain to keep him up before I could sit down. When I finally

managed to lower us both gently down I opened his eye to see if he was asleep or

something else. It was hard to tell, because his eyelid was pushing my finger like he was

awake, but his eye told me he was asleep. I began to think, "_Maybe he's not totally _

_asleep. Or perhaps his nightly issue also happens in the morning." _I looked around

vainly to see if there was a large source of water somewhere nearby.

* * *

I sighed, there wasn't. I was about to try to pick him up again when I saw a rather large

tree growing only a few feet from us. I wrapped my arms under his and dragged him over

to the tree. I laid him down under it then withdrew a little water from it. I used the water

as a healing glove and tried to wake him up.

* * *

It didn't work for a few minutes, but his eyes gradually fluttered open. He looked around

for a minute then tried to get up. I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him back

down, who knew what he might do if he wasn't totally awake. He glared up at me.

"Zuko, what's your problem? Did you not sleep last night?"

* * *

He continued to glare but I saw a flicker of uncertainty in them. When he finally spoke he

took a deep breath, he sounded tired and maybe a little embarrassed, " I really don't know

why I fell asleep a few minutes ago, my head just started to feel a little fuzzy and then

memories from _that night_ came back. They made me angry and upset and I didn't want

you to see me that way"- His pale skin took on a light pink tinge and he averted his eyes

from mine-" I don't remember what happened after that…But I've been having the same

thing happen to me at night only not the physical things just the same thoughts, only

they're more of a dream at night. They've been coming back every night since _that night_,

and no matter how much I want to wake up from them, I can't. Only last night was

different, instead of watching it all over I felt a strange coolness surround me, and a misty

fog covered the sounds and pictures from my dream, then I saw you healing me. I don't

know what made that night any different but I didn't even wake up with blood on my

face."

* * *

I listened to his every word, drinking it all in. Trying to understand his problem, when he

spoke again, quietly, " I don't want to relive it, I still don't want to accept it. She's

gone… and there's nothing I can do about it." Katara watched as a single tear slipped

down his pale cheek. She had never seen him so vulnerable to his emotions, except on

_that night_. She let him lift himself up and once he did she leaned over to hug him, he laid

his head on her shoulder, and she knew he would never admit it but she could feel a soft

stream of tears cascading onto her shoulder turning her light blue shirt dark.

* * *

When he lifted his head all evidence of the tears were gone (I took the liberty of

removing the dark stain from my shoulder before he could open his eyes) except that his

eyes were now red rimmed. We both stood and walked the rest of the way in silence,

except for when an idea popped into my head, "Zuko?" "Hmmm?" "Do you remember

what Iroh said before we left? About the river and the rocks?"

* * *

His voice was slightly raspy and he had to clear his throat before saying, "Yes, what

about it?" "I don't think he was just pointing it to me, I think he was telling you to do the

same, except in a different way. You haven't accepted the death of Mai and I think that's

what's troubling you." I expected him to be angry with me for pointing this out but he

said, "I think you're right. You've accepted all of this and just move on, I'm not saying it

doesn't still hurt you, because that's the way you are…the way your whole entire race is

in fact, you're all very adaptable." I accepted his answer, "You're right and it might take

you a while, but I promise you will accept it. I can also promise that you won't be having

any more nightmares until then."

* * *

He looked at me suspiciously, but let it go. We were finally there. Zuko tied a rope

securely to a rock and allowed me to go first. I slipped quickly down the rope, and waited

for Zuko to come down too. He landed beside me and then he followed me to where I

used to live. I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible, so I went to my old room and

quickly packed all my remaining clothes and other things into one bag, then I carefully

folded and placed Aang's things into another.

* * *

Then while Zuko waited I ran around the temple looking for anything I might have

forgotten. We were ready to leave after only fifteen minutes. I took one last glance at the

temple before I climbed up the rope and quickly bended all the water from any tree

nearby and used it to make a thick sheet of ice, which as soon as I had secured the bags

and Zuko untied the rope and stepped on with me, I propelled across the land back to the

docked ship. As soon as we reached the ship I allowed the water to melt, and swiftly went

to my cabin fearing that the whole crew would watch as I burst into tears on deck. I

collapsed on my bed and let the tears flow free, only a few moments later I heard a soft

knock and the door open.

* * *

Zuko entered and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed and picked me up so I

could face him, he smiled a little, "If you're allowed to comfort the Firelord then I should

be allowed to comfort the mighty Lady Katara." He cradled me gently as I probably

stained his shirt. Then I fell asleep to the rocking of his arms and the warmth his body

expelled.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've just remembered to put in this note to thank those who have added this story to their Favorites, and/or Alert Subscription. THANK YOU! I would also like to thank the very few who put nice reviews about this story (there are only six reviews so far and I think only two or three are nice). This is my first real story so PLEASE be gentle with me, if you don't like it I don't mind if you say so, but PLEASE don't tell me that I need to kill myself or that it's my fault that the average American IQ is under 20. That's all for now, I'll try to remember to keep writing these so I can thank you all properly, It only took me ten chapters to remember ;). Now, please enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

When I woke up I was lying in my bed back in the Palace. I looked outside my window,

the moon was high. I stared at it for a moment, I felt like I was supposed to be doing

something, something important….. ZUKO! I threw on my nightgown and went as

quickly and quietly as possible to Zuko's chamber. I opened the door softly.

His nightmare had probably started a while ago. Judging by the scorch marks on the

curtain it was particularly bad. I went over to him and saw that he was drenched in sweat

and he had already burnt his arm. I sat down and looked around for a bowl of water and

found none. But I did see a basin of it just outside his window.

* * *

I walked to the window and bent just enough water out of it to glove my hands. I walked

back to the bed to find Zuko, who had been only mildly twitching a moment before,

writhing in what looked like agony. I placed my hands on his head at once, feeling my

throat dry up as tears came, I couldn't cry, not now, I willed them to leave as hard as I

could. I hated to see him in this much pain. Eventually he stopped writhing and was only

twitching and then nothing.

* * *

Only his steady breathing and warm heartbeat were the sounds to be heard. I took the

water away from his head and used it to heal his burn. I glanced at the curtains and

smiled, no amount of water could heal those. With his head on my lap, I leaned back,

laid my head on the headboard, and thought, "_ I love being __**with **__him, I just like to see him _

_smile. He doesn't want me though. He's still in love with Mai." _I blinked and turned my

head to look at him, he turned in his sleep groaning a little, "_I sound like a jerk. I did love _

_Aang, very much, but he's gone now. He would've told me to be happy, he would've told _

_me not to stay depressed over his death, and to move on." _

* * *

I sighed, and after some considerations finally gently moved his head back to his pillow. I

got carefully off the bed and turned back around to look at him once more. Then I leaned

down, brushing my hair out of the way, and kissed his forehead. With that I left his room

and went downstairs for a cup of tea, _" I can't sleep now anyway, it's pointless to try."_

Once I got down to the kitchens I saw no one there.

* * *

I took down a teapot and a cup. I was letting the tea leaves steep, and nearly jumped out

of my skin when I heard a deep voice behind me, " Couldn't sleep?" I swiveled around to

see who it was, and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. It was only Iroh. "No,

I couldn't. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

He smiled, "Tea would be very nice, but an answer would also be welcome." I frowned a

little at his statement and thought, "_what could he possible mean? Does he know about _

_Zuko?"_ I reached up for another cup and placed it on a tray with the other. Then I

strained the leaves from the pot so the tea wouldn't be bitter. I then followed Iroh to a

medium sized table made from a deep brown wood.

* * *

We both sat down and I poured the two cups of tea. "Thank you, now I have a question."

We both took a drink of the tea before he asked, " Do you know what is wrong with

Zuko?" I thought for a moment before saying, "I think so…I'm not entirely sure. He told

me yesterday that he was having nightmares ever since…well…you know. So all I know

is that his subconscious is making him relive _that night,_ and he's reacting to it badly.

When I arrived I heard him and went to see what was wrong. The Healer told me about it,

and I took over for them using my healing powers. I think it's like a fever, it's going to

get worse before it gets better. I say that because tonight when I went to help him he had

actually burned himself and the curtains."- Iroh looked surprised at this- " Also,

yesterday he told me about what happened to the nightmares when I started healing him.

He said the nightmare sort of went away into a mist and then he saw me, healing him.

Then he told me that he thinks the nightmares are because he can't let go of Mai."

Iroh took a long drink from his cup then said, " I knew it. All he needs to do is be able to

let go. He's like a dandelion puff right now, instead of letting the wind blow away his

seeds he's holding onto them therefore not letting new seeds grow and replace the old

ones that have moved on in the cycle." I took a drink, " But how do we help him to let

go?" Iroh smiled, "I can't really do anything. But you can." I was startled, "What are you

talking about?" "I've seen Zuko look at you, and listened to how he plans his day so

he can still have time to spend with you. He did the same thing for Mai and that leads me

to believe that…Zuko is in love with you. He just won't let go of Mai to prove it. You,

are just as guilty as he is."

* * *

Iroh smiled. I bit my lip, I knew he was right, "I think he'll let her go at the funeral. I just

know it." I let go of my lip and smiled. _I have already let go of Aang, but that's only _

_because I accepted it. Zuko has accepting problems, I've always known that. I can always _

_still love Aang, but move on with Zuko. Wow, all of this is figured out. All I want is for _

_him to be happy, and in that process, coincidentally, I get to be happy too!" _Iroh and I

were discussing teas when a sleepy voice said, "What're you guys doing down here

already." I turned to see Zuko behind me, Iroh was looking over my head when he said,

"Good morning, Zuko. We were having some tea to settle our sleepless minds. Would

you like some?"

* * *

Zuko nodded and sat down beside me, his shaggy hair was down, and he was only

wearing black pants and a crimson robe that was only loosely folded over his well

muscled chest. It suddenly made me conscious of the fact that I was only wearing my

loose, thin nightgown, and my own long hair was down, plus our very close proximity. I

felt a blush creeping up my dark skin. Zuko chose that time to turn and look at me, and

saw the red, "What's wrong. Are you sick?" He lifted a creamy white, long fingered hand

and placed it on my forehead, his brow was furrowed.

* * *

He looked worried so I said, "No nothing's wrong, it's just a little warm in here." I

smiled and his brow relaxed, then he removed his hand to place it onto his lap instead.

Iroh looked from Zuko's thoughtful expression to my relaxed, slightly embarrassed face,

then said, "What would you two say about going out on the town tonight?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer, I was really tired. Ok, I would like to thank:

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm (for your helpfulness and kind words. Also, please excuse me if I misspelled your

name, I think I got it right. ) and Jadelyn 3353 (for telling me how much you love it ). Ok, I fixed the paragraph

problem the best I could, I couldn't get the paragraphs to stay separated so I put lines between them instead.

I fixed all the chapters, except Chapter 1 because I accidentally deleted it a while ago, so please excuse my

mistake if you will. This chapter might not be very good because I'm kinda tired, and I think I might have made

it go all over the place, but I did my best, so… Now I would like to present: Chapter 11!

* * *

Zuko looked incredulously at his Uncle, "Where exactly is 'out on the town'"? Iroh

grinned mischievously, "I don't know what you two are going to do, but I'm scheduled to

be at a friend's home for a rousing game of Pai Sho. Might I suggest some things that are

in the area?" I nodded and Zuko glared at him, a light rosy color appearing on his

pale cheeks. "There is a lovely fireworks display going on tonight, a very good place for

dancing and socializing is down at one of the larger beach houses, and if you would like

to dine out there is a good restaurant called the Jade Dragon; which is also located near

the beach. But those are only my suggestions, there are plenty of other things to keep

your young minds occupied." Zuko and I looked at each other, the color was still in

Zuko's cheeks but he just shrugged. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not at his act

of nonchalance. So I got up, thanked Iroh and went to change for the day.

* * *

Once I came back down I found Zuko pacing in the hallway, "Why are you pacing like

that? You're going to make a hole in the floor." He looked up, and I noticed that he had

changed too, "Oh, I was just waiting for you. I was wondering if you would like to go see

Ling with me." I hadn't seen her in a while either, so I obliged and we went off to the

kitchens to see her.

* * *

When we found her she was intently stirring something. With the way her robes fitted her

you could see how her lower stomach jutted out a little from between her hipbones. Zuko

knocked on the kitchen door then opened it slowly, just to make sure no one was behind

it. Once he entered everyone put down his or her things and bowed on the pristine marble

floor, Ling included. After about five seconds everyone rose again and got back to work.

* * *

Ling didn't directly stand as she usually would, instead she took a hold on the table

beside her and lifted herself slowly. Zuko eyed her suspiciously, and I saw her blush a

little at his obvious observance. "I'm sorry for my slowness my Lord. I feel inclined to be

more careful than I was." Zuko nodded his head, "Ok, that's fine. I was just wondering if

I needed to have the Healer mix a nightly tea for you." "No need Sir, its' just precaution."

Zuko smiled to her and I waved, then we both left the warm kitchen.

* * *

"So…what do you want to do now?" I looked intently at Zuko waiting for an answer. He

looked at me for a fleeting second then said, "Well, I've already taken care of my duties

for now. So we could go to the beach, go to the training area and practice, take Appa up

for a walk in the sky, or…well, just about anything. What do you want to do?" I looked

down and thought for a moment before answering, " I took Appa for a ride not too long

ago, he's sleeping in the shade. We could go to the training yard." Zuko looked at me

again, this time holding my gaze, " All right, lets go then."

* * *

The Palace blocked most of the sun out of the training area so it was cooler than it would

be. I was at one end, wearing close fitted blue pants and shirt that still gave me

maximum movement, and I had huge water filled jugs set in each corner of the arena.

Zuko was at the other end, wearing black pants and to my severe

embarrassment…shirtless. My thought process was cut off though, when he made the

first move, sending a horizontal arc at mid height my way.

* * *

I bent the water into a whip-like shape, and sent it across the flames, successfully

stopping them. Before I could plan what I was doing I powerfully flicked my wrist and

sharp daggers of ice were sent straight at him. He lazily moved out of the way of each

one, then smiled cheekily at me. He sent a long stream of fire at me from the ground I

jumped bending water with me to keep me up, then I froze it into an arcing slide, which

went halfway across the arena. I slipped down it on my feet then flipped to where I was

almost right in front of him. He sent a short array of fire blasts toward me, I bent a shield

of water in front of me which stopped the blasts as soon as they hit (except for a few

misshapen sparks that brushed my arms.

* * *

We could've gone on like this for hours, and judging by the shadows, we did. Eventually

a few of the servants who were on break came out to watch the playful duel. At some

point we had to stop though, so I decided to help him out with his decision. I took large

amounts of water in both of my hands and moved them in a large circle around Zuko. I

kept doing this until I froze the circle. Zuko was now encased in a large, hollow, ice-ball.

He looked around him in the ball. Gave me a thumbs up then laid down on the bottom

pretending to sleep. I melted the ball, drenching him in the process, then went to help him

up. He took my hand and then stood, I realized that he actually is taller than me.

* * *

We were walking back into the Palace when Zuko said, "I think we should go tonight. I

mean out." I was startled that Zuko actually said this; I looked at him disbelievingly

wondering if he was joking. When I looked at him his eyes were sincere and he was

blushing again. I smiled, "Yeah, we should. Where do you want to go?" "Well, we could

go dancing, and then see the fireworks display. If that's all right with you." I thought,

_dancing? That equals a very close proximity. I don't know how either of us will respond _

_to that. KATARA! Get yourself together. Neither of you will die from being only a few _

_inches apart!_ Zuko looked at me dejectedly, he seemed to be taking my silence as

rejection. When I finally looked up from the battle in my head, he was gone.

* * *

I sprinted to the dining room, where I only found Iroh reading a scroll. "Have you seen

Zuko?" Iroh looked up, "No, not recently. Why?" I was panting from running all around

the Palace so I took a deep breath before I spoke, "He asked me to go out dancing with

him tonight. I think I thought too long about it, and he took my silence as me rejecting

him. Help me, please!" Iroh chuckled, "Before Zuko became who he is today he was

always rejected, but I don't think he liked it very much. He would usually get extremely

angry, but in your case if he thinks you rejected him he'll probably be very upset. Try the

turtle duck pond it's one of his favorite places."

* * *

I ran to the turtle duck pond, and when I reached it, sure enough, Zuko was sitting beside

it. I walked the rest of the way and cautiously sat beside him. He didn't look up at me, or

make a movement of any kind. We both just sat there, I began to wonder how his mind

actually works, _and that's too hard to figure out on your own Katara. You might as well _

_just interrogate him._ After a minute he finally spoke, "I let her go you know. Yesterday,

before I went to sleep. I meditated for over an hour and I was finally able to let her go.

I'm ready to move on, Katara."

* * *

I was shocked at his progress, "Wow, Zuko. I'm really proud of you. But, why did you

leave earlier?" "I left because I was worried that you were going to reject me. I didn't

want to hear you say it." I sighed, at least he wasn't really worked up about it, "I wasn't

going to reject you. I was just thinking about the, um…dancing part." I felt my cheeks

redden as he turned to look at me, his amber eyes smoldering even in the dark evening

colors, " Really? Why were you worried about dancing?"

* * *

He was leaning towards me now, so close that I could see the details of his scar. "Umm,

well, I'm not entirely sure now. I think it had might have been something to do with how

I would act that close to you." I unconsciously leaned towards him a little, enough so that

we were leaning on each other. "Oh, really? Well, you seem to be acting fine right now."

_What!_ I looked down at how close we were and had to fight the urge to jump as far back

as possible. Instead I looked at him; his face was turned towards mine, with a small smile

on his lips. His coal black hair was hiding his scar now. I leaned lifted a hand and gently

brushed it away. Before I could move my hand he leaned into the gentle pressure, and

relaxed.

* * *

I tilted his head towards mine, and his closed eyes opened, revealing his feelings. He

leaned towards me, slowly, watching my reaction. Surprisingly I leaned towards him too.

Our lips met slowly, each of us testing to see how the other would react. I thought it was

a very nice sensation, he was warm and gentle, but with a sharp edge. The kiss was short

but sweet, he leaned back and looked at me with smiling eyes, " Are you worried now?

Because I think that's about as close as you can get to a person." He was grinning widely

now. I returned the grin, "Nope, I'm fine now. We should get ready though it's nearly

dark." We walked back into the Palace holding hands.

* * *

A few minutes later I bounded down the stairs in a beautiful red dress I had found on my

bed. It was a deep crimson with a gorgeous thick gold trim on the ends. With it I found a

pair of dainty gold shoes. When I made it down the stairs I nearly ran headlong into

Zuko. He was dressed in black shoes, and a dark crimson shirt (that was split slightly

from his neck to his stomach) and pants, both were trimmed with a thin line of gold.

Zuko grinned, "Are you ready then?" I pretended to think, "Umm, I think so. Are you?"

He laughed, "Yes I am. Where did you get that dress?" "I don't know, it was on my bed

though." Iroh came walking down the hall just then, "Ahhh, so it fits! I was worried that

it might have been too big. Ok, well, I have a Pai Sho appointment and you two need to

get going."

* * *

The night went by like a dream. The place for dancing was outside on the beach, I could have stayed there for

hours, just resting my head on his chest, and the fireworks were amazing. I didn't think I'd ever seen Zuko

look so happy. When we went back to the Palace, Zuko walked me upstairs and kissed me goodnight. I knew

I'd have to go check on him in a couple of hours, but I didn't worry too much, because I was worn out and

ready to sleep.


End file.
